Entretien avec un Remus
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Remus, une fanfictionneuse, Sirius, une autre fanfictionneuse, JKR et ma connerie. Ah oui, une romance SBRL pas tellement cachée, aussi. ONE-SHOT à prendre au 22ème degré car absolument pas sérieux...


_Salut !_

_Depuis quelques temps, je n'écris que des trucs tristes, voire sombres, donc il faut que je me rattrape._

_Alors voilà, un petit one-shot bien débile écrit en pleine nuit. Ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !_

_Dans ce 'truc' vous croiserez des auteures de fanfictions, Remus, Sirius, JKR ( enfin, pas physiquement mais de nom...) et ma connerie naturelle. Le tout autour d'une romance pas tellement cachée..._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla... JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Entretien avec un Remus ( ou Délire nocturne d'une fan-girl )**

* * *

-Je vais y aller, me dit Sirius.

-Déjà ? Je pensais qu'on aurait pu passer un peu plus de temps ensemble…

Tous les deux jours, c'est la même chose. Sirius veut s'en aller et moi je lui demande de rester encore un moment.

- Juste une heure. Il reste encore plus de trois heures avant que Remus n'arrive.

Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter. S., humble petite auteure de fanfictions complètement à la masse et fanatique des Maraudeurs ( enfin, Remus et Sirius seulement…). Depuis quelques temps, je partage Remus ( ou 'Mus pour les intime ) avec W_._, une autre auteure de fanfictions. Nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour l'avoir un jour sur deux, chacune notre tour. Ce qui veut dire qu'un jour sur deux, notre chouchou nous laisse seules; j'ai donc décidé de passer ces journées avec Sirius.

Aujourd'hui était donc une journée S.M. ( Sans 'Mus…)

-Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous important.

-Une nouvelle conquête ?

-Non. Je dois voir JKR pour parler de ce qu'il m'est arrivé au Ministère en juin 1996. Je sais - rien qu'à la façon dont il me répond - qu'il me ment. De toute façon, il n'a plus parlé à JKR depuis qu'elle a 'tué' Remus et Tonks. Mais, comme d'habitude, je fais comme si je le croyais, car je n'ai pas envie de polémiquer maintenant. Nous nous faisons la bise et il s'en va.

Bon, il va falloir que je trouve à m'occuper en attendant 'Mus. Tiens, je vais consulter ma boîte de réception de mails. Alors voyons : deux pubs débiles pour des produits encore plus débiles, une review qui me fait plaisir ( comme toujours… enfin sauf si je suis accusée de je ne sais quoi !), un nouveau chapitre d'une fic que j'ai mise en alerte, un commentaire sur MySpace et…un PM de W.. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle devrait être avec 'Mus.

_"Salut !_

_Comment va Sirius ? T'as intérêt à être gentille avec lui ^^ ( pas comme avec JAMES, XD )_

_Remus vient de partir alors qu'il nous restait trois heures ensemble. Il fait la même chose avec toi ? Parce que c'est à chaque fois. Soi-disant qu'il doit voir JKR_

_Bisous"_

C'est bizarre ça. Il faut que je lui réponde vite.

_"Sirius est parti lui aussi ( pourtant j'ai été sage, je te promets…)_

_Plus sérieusement, 'Mus me fait le même coup à moi aussi. Je me demande si nos deux canidés préférés n'auraient pas une liaison ensemble *pleure* ( d'ailleurs ils ont les mêmes excuses : rendez-vous avec JKR )_

_Quand 'Mus arrive, je lui demande._

_Bises,_

_S."_

Nous échangeons encore quelques messages, puis je lis une ou deux fics sur mes deux chouchoux.

'Plop'

Tiens, 'Mus vient de transplaner dans mon salon, je vais le rejoindre rapidement.

-Salut !

-Bonsoir, S.. Ça va ?

-Bien. Merci, et toi ?

-Très bien, me répond-t-il avec un sourire béat ( j'aurais dit 'idiot' s'il ne s'agissait pas de 'Mus… mais rien de 'Mus ne peut être considéré comme idiot )

-Ta journée avec W. semble s'être bien passée.

-Oui, tellement bien que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, si bien que j'ai crû que je serais en retard.

-Pas la peine de mentir, je sais que tu es parti de chez elle depuis trois heures.

-Oh…

-Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu étais avec Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Lui aussi est parti depuis trois heures. Et bizarrement, il m'a donné la même excuse que toi à W., qu'il devait voir JKR.

-…

-Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Vous avez une liaison, oui ou non ?

-Oui, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante

-J'en étais sûre. C'est super, vous allez tellement bien ensemble.

-Vraiment ? Je veux dire : te le penses vraiment ou c'est pour me faire plaisir ?

-Évidemment que je le pense. Sinon pourquoi écrirais-je aussi souvent sur vous deux ?!?

-Oui, tu écris sur nous deux, mais tu es quand même assez sadique.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

-Les proverbes moldus sont vraiment bizarres.

-C'est une question de point de vue… Allez, raconte-moi comment vous en êtes venu à sortir ensemble. Quand et comment est-ce que ça c'est fait ?

-Quand JKR a eu fini d'écrire, nous n'avions plus aucune obligation scénaristique et nous étions donc libres de faire ce que nous voulions - surtout qu'elle nous a tué. Nous avions toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre mais nous n'avions jamais pu nous l'avouer. JKR voulait que Sirius aille à Azkaban, que je me marie avec Nymphadora et que j'ai un fils avec elle. Bien sûr, je suis très heureux d'avoir Teddy, mais je regrette le temps que je n'ai pas pu passer avec Sirius.

-Et Tonks ? Comment réagit-elle ?

-Très bien. À vrai dire, elle a été forcée par JKR à tomber amoureuse de moi. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune envie de se caser. Tu sais qu'elle adore les Weird Sisters, et bien, elle voulait monter son propre groupe, ce qu'elle a d'ailleurs fait récemment. Elle a donc bien prit le fait que je la quitte pour Paddy.

-Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ?

-W. et moi vous empêchons d'être ensemble en exigeant ta présence auprès de nous; alors que vous préféreriez sûrement être tous les deux. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas partir d'ici et aller rejoindre ton chéri. Je me sens mal de vous séparer ainsi alors que je vous adore. Je n'aime pas être comme ça avec vous deux. Il s'agirait de James, je me moquerais bien de le rendre malheureux, mais pas vous.

-Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec Prongs ?

-Je déteste Harry et comme il ressemble énormément à son père, je ne peux supporter celui-ci. Mais on s'en fous de lui, le plus important, c'est que tu sois heureux avec Sirius.

-Merci, S. Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser ? Je devais passer la journée avec toi.

-Va retrouver Sirius, je suis sûre qu'il est tout seul à se morfondre loin de son amoureux…

-Alors j'y vais.

-Au revoir, 'Mus.

-Au revoir et merci.

Je regarde partir mon 'ti 'Mus. Bon, je ne peux avoir ni lui ni Sirius mais peut-être que Ron acceptera de me prêter son Draco… Sinon, je vais devoir me rabattre sur Voldemort et franchement je n'en ai aucune envie ( quoique s'il ne reste que lui, le balafré et Bubus, je lui saute dessus… Les deux autres sont tellement 'Beurk !' )

* * *

_Alors ? Je sais, je suis tarée et complètement conne quand je m'y mets !_

_Mais ce n'est pas contagieux alors n'ayez pas peur..._

_Quelques reviews quand même ?!?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
